Wilfred
Wilfred is the leader of the Redcoats, and the main antagonist in Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Outfit(s) Equipment Wilfred carries with him a sabre sword, a type of curved blade. He infuses it with PSI energy to increase its cutting power and effectiveness. Personality Relationships Allies Kathleen: Huojin: Redcoats: As mentioned by Dodge, many of those who joined the Redcoats were either outcasts, people down on their luck, and/or were just mad at the world. Wilfred took them in and gave them all a purpose, which in return caused his subordinates to swear loyalty to him. Enemies Doran: Fred: Ruby: Gerald: History Early Life Munation Arc Wilfred was responsible for many incidents that occurred in Munation - the mass corruption of the police force; the murder of Fred's L-Mart supervisor, Derek; and the introduction of the Scorn Scones, which drove Tanque and the local miners mad with rage. This was all to spread the town's military thin, allowing Wilfred to sneak into Munation's military complex and steal the Keeper's Quill that was stored there. However, Wilfred did not count on Fred, Ruby, Gerald, and Doran rising up to oppose him, gaining new powers and abilities in the process. After the four defeated General Biggins, who revealed himself as WIlfred's agent, Wilfred arrived and knocked everyone out with PK Overturn. Ruby pretended to stay unconscious so she could listen in on Wilfred's plans, but Wilfred turned out to be telepathic as well, and knocked Ruby out with his psychic powers. Ardunt Arc Casinolet Arc After the Slot Machine Brothers disappeared mysteriously, Wilfred bought Casinolet. He supplied the city with Scorn Scones, employed Tanque as its enforcer, and Dr. Sevier establish a research facility there. He also had Apple Guy kidnapped and forced him to invent something that'll help the Redcoats find the next Keeper's Quill. Unbeknownst to Wilfred, Apple Guy was Gerald's best friend, and his disappearance prompted Fred, Gerald, and Ruby to find him. Wilfred appears at the end of the arc to find Tanque defeated and frozen. Realizing that Fred, Gerald, and Ruby were in Casinolet and had already taken the Keeper's Quill, Wilfred goes on a rampage and destroys the surrounding buildings, cutting off all exit routes. Trapped, Fred, Gerald, and Ruby end up defending themselves against Wilfred with PK Overturn, and are nearly killed. In desperation, Fred mentally screams for help, and the Cirque du Monkey intervenes, distracting Wilfred long enough for the heroes to escape with Apple Guy and get away from Casinolet. Tracer Arc Mt. Itoi Arc Wilfred later tried to have Dodge bust the convicted Nathan Hawthorne out of jail and recruit him. Wilfed wanted to exploit Fred's family connections by having Nathan hunt down and murder his own son. However, the attempt failed when Nathan, suspicious of Wilfred and wanting to completely forget his own children, exposed Dodge as an undercover Redcoat agent to the pursuing police and got them both put in solitary confinement. Mars Arc Abilities Physical capabilities PSI powers PK Beam: PK Overturn: Levitation: Lifeup: Other skills Swordsmanship: Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Psychics Category:Redcoats